The Forbidden Love
by ninicamarillo
Summary: SHOCKING TWIST LOVE STORY AHSOKA AND ANAKIN AND OBIWAN SAVES X ( Cant tell you who it is but its not rex i promise) And Ahsoka falls in love ACTION PACKED ROMANCE WITH A SHOCKING TWIST
1. Chapter 1

**The Forbidden Love**

**This is called The Forbidden Love its full with action packed/romance Ahsoka meets an old friend known a ( im not going to tell you who it is.) READ FOR YOUR SELF AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES LIKE THE JEDI BALL, TORTURED BY PIRATES, CAPTURED BY DARTH MAUL AND THE SHATTERED WINDOW.**

**Chapter 1: The Battle Of Blood**

It was a cloudy day at the battle field. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan were ready for a bloody battle against the Zigerians. Anakin hated the Zigerians they are slave owners. Ahsoka didn't like the Zigerians they were terrible against the republic. Ahsoka went up to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin turned to her with his hands behind his back.

" Master, where are they?" Ahsoka asked with confusion. Anakin hated when she called him " Master" he liked Skyguy better. Obi-Wan was looking across the battlefield.

" I don't know Snips." Anakin said as he shrugged his shoulders. Obi wan turned to Anakin. " The hell comes the army?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin looked across the battle field and saw the Zigerians marching down to them. They had silver swords and goldish like guns. There purple like fur shined in the sun. There nostrils flared and growled. Anakin activated his blue lightsaber. Ahsoka gasped at the Zigerians. Obi-Wan activated his blue light saber a little bit brighter than Anakin's. Ahsoka activated her green lightsaber. Ahsoka's eyebrows tightened and she was ready to fight.

" The hell they'll soon revisit!" Anakin yelled. Ahsoka got into her attack postion. " Alright lets kick those stupid dogs ass!" Ahsoka yelled. Anakin and Obi-Wan chuckled at her remark. Anakin closed his eyes thinking about his mother.

" I love you Ani… I always will." His mom said before she died. He opened his eyes and he was mad and ready to go. " On three…. 1!...2!...3!" Anakin yelled. Anakin ran first while Ahsoka and Obi-Wan behind him.

Ahsoka screamed as she went into battle. The zigerians ran to them screaming to kill them. Anakin was the first one to slash a Zigerian. Anakin slashed Zigerians in half. Red blood splashing everywhere. Ahsoka was slashing Zigerians to she cried a little while she was doing it. She didn't like to see their life leaving their eyes. Obiwan was slashing them in half he was just stabbing the lightsaber in places like the stomach or leg. A zigerian went up to Ahsoka and cut her in the shoulder. She screamed in pain. Anakin heard the scream so he ran to her. Ahsoka tried to slash him but he grabbed her lightsaber and threw it on the ground.

" Ah!" screamed Ahsoka. The Zigerian grabbed her by the neck and brought her up. She was struggling and gasping for air.

Anakin saw her choking. He gasped and ran over to the Zigerian and sliced his head off with his lightsaber! The cut caused blood to slash all over Ahsoka's face. She dropped to the ground gasping for air. Ahsoka touched her cheek which was covered with the Zigerians blood. She gasped and looked at Anakin. Ahsoka's eyes were brimming in tears. Anakin went over to her and help her up. Ahsoka looked into his eyes in horror. Anakin hugged her and Ahsoka cried into his chest.

" Shhh…. It's ok Ahsoka." Anakin said stroking her lekku. They turned around and found Obi-Wan with a shocked face. Anakin walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Are you alright there Master?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded. " Yea Anakin im fine." Ahsoka got up. The Battle was over and the Jedi won. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and Anakin walked away from the battle field filled with blood. They missed a Zigerian he got a grenade and threw it by there feet. Ahsoka turned around and pushed Obi-Wan and Anakin out of the way saving Anakin and Obi-Wans lifes! She was bracing her self for the bomb. Anakin crashed on the floor.

" Ahsoka NO!" Anakin screamed at Ahsoka. Ahsoka was crying he was reaching out to her to save her but the bomb went off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bombs Impact

**The Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 2: The Bombs Impact**

The bomb went off and Ahsoka screamed in agony. it sended Anakin,Obiwan, and Ahsoka flying in the air. Ahsoka screamed in pain she had a big cut from her foot to thigh. Ahsoka landed in the lake first and hit her head on the rock that was underwater. Anakin and Obiwan splashed into the lake. Obi-wan and Anakin swam to shore hoping Ahsoka was there. Anakin crawled to shore gasping for air. He looker around and couldn't find Ahsoka!

" Wheres Ahsoka!?" Asked Anakin. Obi wan shook his head.

Anakin swam into the water looking for her. He went under water trying to search for her. He went to the bottom and found Ahsoka unconscious. Anakin eyes were brimming in tears. She had a cut on her head it was bleeding. He picked up Ahsoka and carried her to shore. Anakin dragged her on the sandy shore and laid her there. She wasn't breathing her head was back. Anakin closed his eyes in pain.

" Oh Ahsoka! Why!?" Anakin yelled. Anakin knew why she loved them and she protected them from Anakin and Obiwan from getting hurt.

Anakin did CPR on her and water started coming out of her mouth. She was breathings slowly Anakin kept doing CPR on her and she was breathing more. Her eyes snapped open. Anakin smiled at her.

" Ugh… where am i? What happened?" Anakin helped her up.

" Nothing much Snips." He chuckled. Ahsoka hugged him tightly. " Snips I cant breath." Ahsoka and Obi-Wan chuckled. Ahsoka let go.

" Sorry Skyguy." She said sexy.

Ahsoka tried to get up but she feel and screamed.

" Ahsoka! Are you OK!" Anakin said looking at her leg it was cut. Anakin picks up Ahsoka. " We have to find a hospital." They ran to the nearest hospital. They placed her on a gurney which was being pushed by doctors. Ahsoka fainted and Anakin looked at her.

" Ahsoka!" he tried to go with her but the doctors didn't let him.

" Im sorry Ahsoka is in a lot of pain so we are going to have a quick emergency surgery." Anakin gasped. The doctors let him go and he sat next to Obi-Wan crying his eyes out.

" Obi-Wan this is all my fault!" Anakin said while hugging Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was crying to. Obi-Wan loved Ahsoka she was a very good friend to him.

" Anakin its not your fault don't blame yourself for this." Obiwan said patting Anakin's back. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan his face was so watery.

" It is my fault if I haven't seen that Zigerian she wouldn't be hooked up to the IV." Anakin said. Anakin was very sad he loved Ahsoka more than Padme. He couldn't bear to see her get hurt.

" She saved us Anakin. I understand that you feel we could have saved her." Obi-Wan said. Anakin looked down. The doctor came out and walked over to Anakin.

"Anakin Look!" Obi wan pointed at the Doctor. They both got up and wiped there tears away.

" How is she?" Anakin asked. He was clutching his fist and squeezed it. The doctor smiled.

" She's fine we cleaned the wound. She will be fine." Anakin and Obi-Wan sighed in relief.

" Thank god I thought she was dead." Anakin said " Can we see her?" Anakin asked rubbing the back of his head.

The doctor nodded. Anakin smiled and grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and ran to Ahsoka's room.

" Anakin! Slow down!"Obiwan Yelled. Anakin chuckled. He entered Ahsoka's room. He found Ahsoka lying down on the white bed watching her favorite TV show "Dallas". Ahsoka looked at Anakin and smiled. Anakin sat next to her.

" Are you alright Snips." Anakin said. Ahsoka loved being called Snips it made her feel unique and special.

" I'm fine Skyguy." Ahsoka said. She made a little yelp when Anakin touched her leg.

" That looks like it hurts." Anakin said looking at the cut. It was a cut with blood stitched up.

" Nah, not anymore." Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan went over to her and grabbed her hand.

" Its nice to see your safe Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said.

" Thank you Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said. Obi-Wan nodded.

The doctor came in. " Its getting late she needs some sleep." The doctor said.

" I'll stay with her. Obi-Wan go get a hotel room." Anakin said. Obiwan nodded. Obi-Wan and the Doctor walked out and shut off the lights.

" Good night Master." Ahsoka said Anakin chuckled. Anakin sat on the chair and laying back.

" Good night Snips." Then they fell into a deep sleep.

**I HOPE U LIKE IT IM GONNA DO MORE CHAPTERS SO DON'T WORRY! I LIKE TO SEND A SHOUT OUT TO ONE TRUE PAIRINGS YO AWESOME GIRL! AND A SHOUT OUT TO MJ'S ANGEL YO AWESOME 2 MJ'S ANGEL AND ONE TRUE PAIRINGS ARE GOING TO BE FEATURED ON THE STAR WARS AUTHOR AWARDS 2013 **


	3. Chapter 3: New Mission Shocking Suprise

**~ Chapter 3: New Mission and Shocking Surprise~**

Anakin woke up with sun in his eyes. He blinked his eyes a for his vision to clear up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his beautiful togruta padawan. She looked so peaceful. He went over to her and stroked her cheek. Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open. She smiled at Anakin and sat up. She stretched out her arms.

" Morning Master." Ahsoka said still smiling at Anakin.

" Morning Ahsoka." Anakin said and hugged her. Ahsoka hugged him back but they were interrupted by a door opening. They looked over to the door and found the doctor standing in the doorway.

" Ah good you guys are up. Ahsoka is it time for you to leave the hospital." The doctor said with a smile. Ahsoka looked at Anakin than looked back at the doctor and nodded. She got up and looked at me.

" Master do you mind leaving I have to change into my clothes." Ahsoka said with love in her eyes.

" Of course Ahsoka." Anakin said and left.

**~Anakin's P.O.V~**

I'm in love with Ahsoka. I just realized that after 3 years being with her. I've been denying these feeling for so long. I loved Ahsoka with all my heart. I left the room when Ahsoka needed to change. I walked over to the waiting room and sat down. The chairs were nice and comfy. I owe Ahsoka my life she saved me and Obi-Wan. I cant believe she did that for us. Maybe she felt the same way about me I don't know. I went on my comlink and contacted Obi-Wan.

" Anakin how's Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked. I smiled and said.

" She's fine she should be coming out in a minute." I said with a huge smile on my face.

" Alright Anakin meet me a Larks Inn alright." I smiled and nodded.

" Yes master." I hung up on Obi-Wan and sat down. I saw Ahsoka walking towards me.

**Third P.O.V**

Ahsoka walked up to Anakin.

" Ready Skyguy?" She asked Anakin. Anakin got up and smiled.

" Ready than ever Snips." She giggled and they left to Lark's Inn.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked up to Anakin's speeder. Anakin helped Ahsoka get into the speeder. He sat in the drivers seat and turned on the speeder. He looked at Ahsoka and smiled. They drove off. The finally arrived at Lark's Inn. They went up to room 42 and found Obi-Wan in it. They opened the door to find Obi-Wan sitting on his bed by a holonet receiver waiting for something. Ahsoka and Anakin walked in.

" Hey Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

" Hey Anakin and Ahsoka the council is giving us a another mission." Obi-Wan said.

" Alright Master." Ahsoka said with a smile on her face. They heard a beeping noise coming for the receiver.

" Obi-Wan put that hologram up." Anakin said. Obi-Wan nodded. Obi-Wan pressed play it showed the hole Council.

" Skywalker we need you three to go to Kashyyyk it appears a very important prisoner is held captive there." Mace windu said.

" Yes Master." Anakin said. Anakin and Ahsoka bowed. The hologram turned off. Obi-Wan packed his things and they left. They left on Anakin's speeder.

" So we are going to save a prisoner huh?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

" Yea but I have know idea who. The council just told us to rescue the prisoner and bring him back to the council because he haves information that the council wants to know or something." Obi-Wan explained. Ahsoka nodded. Anakin sat next to Ahsoka because he knew that she felt safer around him.

Ahsoka yawned and Anakin looked at her.

" Tired Snips?" Anakin asked.

" Yea." Ahsoka said. Anakin chuckled.

" You can rest your head on my shoulder." Anakin said. Ahsoka was a little jumped about the answer but she did it anyway. Ahsoka put her head on her shoulder and quietly rested. Anakin wrapped his arms around her. Obi-Wan was driving the speeder to Kashyyyk.

They finally arrived at Kashyyyk it was raining. Anakin woke Ahsoka up.

" Ahsoka wake up were here." Anakin said as he was shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes.

" Alright lets get this part started." Ahsoka said Anakin laughed. They got out of the speeder. It was pooring. Water dropped on Ahsoka's lekku and went down to her chin. Anakin held her hand and walked down the watery sidewalk. Their was a gun shot it almost hit Ahsoka in the head! Ahsoka gasped and screamed. She got pissed and she saw 5 clone troopers who shot at her.

" They almost shot my head! Sun of a bitch!" She got her lightsaber and activated it. She did a front flip and landed in front of the clones. She slashed them all in one swing. She turned around and saw Anakin's and Obi-Wan jaw open.

" Damn Ahsoka I didn't know you could get that pissed." Anakin said Obi-Wan laughed. They walked to the prison hallway. Anakin went first Ahsoka was in the middle and Obi-Wan was in the back. They saw the prisoner he wore a helmet and his head was down. There was two guards with electric sticks. They hid behind the wall. They slid against the wall into a sitting position.

" Alright Ahsoka you go distract them with your…..charm." Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan giggled.

" Ahsoka has a charm?" Obi-Wan asked while his cheeks were getting red. Ahaoksa rolled her eyes and nodded.

" I cant do that Master." Ahsoka said.

" Oh yea you can." Anakin said. Ahsoka shook her head. Anakin sighed.

" I cant have a charm with these clothes. Wait I got an idea." Ahsoka said. She was wearing white clothes for the hospital. She could change it into a sexy dress. Ahsoka started tearing the fabric.

" Ugh… Ahsoka what are you doing?" Anakin said with his cheeks blushing.

" You will see just turn around you to." Ahsoka said. Obi-Wan turned around and so did Anakin. All Anakin and Obi-Wan heard was the sound of ripping fabric.

" Alright your clear." Ahsoka whispered. They turned around and there jaw dropped open. She was wearing a short, tight white dress than looked sexy on her. Her boobs were hanging out a little bit not enough to see them.

" Wow Ahsoka you look great." Anakin said.

" Watch and learn boys. This needs a womans touch." Ahsoka said. She walked sexy and went to the guards. The guars jaw dropped open.

" Well Hello there little lady." One of the guards said. Ahsoka kept silent she walked sexy next to the guard. Obi-Wan and Anakin were watching her do her charm.

" Hi im Ahsoka." Ahsoka said with a seductive voice. It sort of made Anakin hard. Ahsoka grabbed one of the guards face and kissed them. Anakin and Obi-Wans jaw dropped open. With a swift motion Ahsoka kicked him in the nards and threw him on the wall. The other clone was scared. The guard shocked her. She screamed but she fell to the ground. Her eyes turned into a ruby red. The clone gasped and so did Obi-Wan and Anakin. Ahsoka got his stick and stabbed him in the stomach and threw him out the window. She panted as she fell to the floor. Anakin and Obi-Wan helped her up.

" Wow Ahsoka you can get really seductive." Says Anakin. They all laughed. Ahsoka pointed at the prisoner. Ahsoka opened the gate. The prisoner was strapped to the chair. Ahsoka went in and freed him.

" Who are you?" Ahsoka said. The prisoner grunted and looked up with confusion.

" Ahsoka?" The prisoner said. Ahsoka gasped. Anakin got behind her.

" How do you know her name!" Anakin yelled. The prisoner got up and took off his mask. Ahsoka gasped. He had luscious lips. Brown slightly curly hair and muscles.

" Lux." Ahsoka said as she gasped.

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER BUT I WILL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS BOOK. I HOPED YOU LIKE THAT SHOCKING PART. AHSOKA DOES HAVE A SEDUCIVE DARKSIDE. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES LIKE " THE SHATTERED WINDOW." OR " Captured By Darth Maul." OR " TORTURED BY PIRATES." OR " The JEDI BALL." CHECK THOSE OUT AND MJ'S ANGEL IS SO COOL AND ONE TRUE PAIRINGS IS AWESOME GO GUYS! OH AND VOTE FOR THE NEW COUPLE I WILL BE WRITING I HAVE A POLL NOW GO VOTE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealous Sparks

**~ Chapter 4: Jealous Sparks and Love Begins~**

** Hey chapter 3 was a cliffhanger wasn't it was Lux Bonteri that Ahsoka loves but she has a little romance with Anakin.**

"Lux" Ahsoka said as she gasped. Ahsoka was about to faint she couldn't believe it was him. Ahsoka covered her mouth with her hand.

" Yea its me Ahsoka." Lux said and smirked seductively. Ahsoka and Lux ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. Obi-Wan and Anakin watched them hug. Obi-Wan stroked his beard while watching them. Anakin clenched his fist into balls he was jealous. Lux and Ahsoka looked into each others eyes.

" Bonteri!" Anakin yelled. Ahsoka nodded. Their face grew closer and clos- Anakin couldn't take it anymore he pushed Ahsoka making her fly to the air and hit the medal wall falling unconscious. Anakin tackled Lux and slapped him.

" Listen you separatist scum you better stay away from Ahsoka or I will ki-!" Before he could finish.

" Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled. " Ahsoka's unconscious." Obi-Wan said. Anakin gasped at the sight of Ahsoka. He did this to her he actually hurt her. Anakin got off Lux and picked up Ahsoka.

" Come one Lux." Anakin said. Lux followed Anakin to the ship. They laid Ahsoka on the medical table. Obi-Wan went to pilot the ship. Lux and Anakin closed the door. They went up to Ahsoka still unconscious. Anakin looked at Lux.

" Look kid I'm sorry for doing that." Anakin said. Lux put his hand out and Anakin shook it.

" Its fine master jedi." Lux said. Anakin shook his head.

" No Lux I hurt her its my fault shes unconscious again." Anakin said. Lux looked mat him in confusion.

" Again?" Lux said. Anakin nodded.

" Yea about 2 days ago Ahsoka saved me and Obi-Wan from a bomb she had to go to the hospital but she's alright now." Anakin explained. Lux nodded. They heard a sigh and it was Ahsoka! Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open and saw Anakin's and Lux's face. She smiled. She got up and hugged Anakin and Lux.

" U ok soka?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka nodded.

**HOW WAS THAT! U DIDN'T KNOW HE COULD HIT A GIRL NOW U DO PLUS SPOILERS SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME**


	5. Chapter 5: Lover's Shock

**~Chapter 5: Lover's Shock~**

Ahsoka woke up and and rubbed her eyes to clear your vision. Ahsoka looked at Lux and smiled. Ahsoka looked at Anakin and her smiled faded into eyes of horror. Anakin frowned at Ahsoka feeling guilt and sympathy. Ahsoka got up but lost her balance and almost hitting the floor. Anakin catched her before she hit the floor.

" Wow, are you ok Ahsoka?" Anakin said as he helped her get on her balance again. Ahsoka looked at him.

" Thanks, I'm fine." Ahsoka said. She still haven't smiled at him. She got up and went into the bridge. She found Obi-Wan flying the ship.

" Good to see you awake Ahsoka." Obi-wan said. She smiled. She sat down next to him.

" Thanks Master." Ahsoka said. She fell asleep and Lux and Anakin came into the room. Anakin picked her up and laid her down on the ship's bed. Anakin came back and looked at Lux.

" Lux….. What's your history with Ahsoka?" Anakin said. Lux eyes widened. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and rolled his eyes. " Tell me Lux. I swear I won't tackle you." Anakin said. They all chuckled.

" I saw the way she looked at you on Aldreen when we were saving the king." Anakin said. Lux took a deep breath.

" Alright. Remember when we went to where the Death Watch were. Well we kinda…. Kissed for a distraction so she wouldn't get killed." Lux said. Anakin's eyes widened.

" Ok… um I promised I wouldn't get mad." Anakin said. Clutching his fist into balls. Than he let them go. They all laughed. They landed on Corasant. Lux went over to Ahsoka and woke her up. They got up and got off the ship. Mace windu went up to Lux.

" Lux Bonteri good to see you again." Mace said. They shook hands.

" So Lux what information do you have?" Mace asked. Lux smile faded.

" The information I have is. My mom was murdered by Dooku. And I found out Grevious and Dooku's secret base. Its 5839 Dritve Dr. and 5739 Walty Dr."

Mace nodded and pat him shoulder. " Alright thanks for the information." Mace said. Lux walked over to Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan. Anakin smiled.

" So Lux how about we go to Dexter's for dinner." Anakin said. He turned to Ahsoka and smiled. Ahsoka smiled at him for the first time.

" Sure. I have heard that Dexter's was a very good restaurant." Lux said. They flew to Dexter's. They got off the ship and went inside. They were seated to a table. They remembered the half-naked waitress. They sat down.

" Oh man I hope they don't have half-naked waitresses." Ahsoka said. They all chuckled. A waitress came to their table she was half-naked. With her blue boobies showing to everyone. All of their jaws dropped open. Anakin covered Ahsoka's eyes. They ordered their food and she left. Anakin uncovered her eyes.

" Not again!" Ahsoka said. Everybody laughed. Lux put a hand on her hand under the table and she squeezed it so hard that he squealed. Everybody heard it they all looked at Lux. Everybody laughed at the squeal. There was a slow song. Lux looked at Ahsoka.

" Ahsoka want to dance?" Lux asked. Ahsoka nodded. They went to the dance floor and danced. Anakin's jealousy sparked up inside him. He loved Ahsoka to more than anything. Obi-Wan watched them dance. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin seeing jealousy in him.

" Anakin, Calm down." Obi-Wan said. Anakin's jealousy let go and he calmed down. Lux suddenly broke from the dance and went to the micro phone.

" Ahsoka Tano." Lux said. Ahsoka looked at him confused.

" Will you marry me?" Lux said. Everybody gasped including Anakin and Obi-Wan. Ahsoka nodded and Lux put the ring on her finger. Ahsoka eyes brimming with tears. They sealed their love with a kiss. Everybody cheered. They came back to the table. Anakin was furious. He could just kill Lux right now.

Obi-Wan looked at him. " Shit that's not going to work." Obi-Wan said. Anakin's eyes were about to turn red. They came back to the table and sat. Anakin pretend to be happy. Ahsoka can sense his anger. They drove back to Corasant. Anakin went to his room and slammed the door. Ahsoka went to her room with Lux. Lux looked at her so beautiful.

" I love you Ahsoka Tano." Lux said. Ahsoka giggled.

" I love you too." Ahsoka said. They kissed. They lost control. Lux pulled her under him. They took of there clothes and made love. Anakin sensed their love making. He got his lightsaber and slashed his TV in half. He was so furious. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

" I love Ahsoka I cant fucking be with her because of that prick separatist." Anakin said angerly. Obi-Wan sensed his anger and Lux and Ahsoka. Anakin got into bed and slept.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! NEXT IT'S THE WEDDING AND AFTER THAT A SHOCKING SURPRISE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding and Secrets

**~Chapter 6: Wedding and Secrets~**

**WELL THE LAST TIME ON FORBIDDEN LOVE LUX ASKED TO MARRY AHSOKA. AHSOKA SAID YES AND THEY MADE LOVE. ANAKIN IS REALLY PISSED ABOUT IT BC HE LOVES HER.**

~Anakin's P.O.V~

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. Wait a minute, was the relationship a dream? I can still sense Lux and Ahsoka playing in the other room. I am disgusted. I love Ahsoka more than he does. I have gone through everything with her. I can't believe she chose him over me. I should have killed that kid when I tackled him. He was a separatist… wait he's a senator…shit! I got up and went into the refresher. I cleaned my self. I got out of the shower and changed into my Jedi Robe. After that I went to the mess hall. I ate eggs, bacon and orange juice. Obi-Wan sat next to me.

" Morning Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

" Morning Master." I said. Obi-Wan sighed.

" You sensed it to didn't you." Obi-Wan said seriously. I sighed and turned around.

" Yes…. Yes I did." I said. I was so angry that Lux would fuck her. I made my fist into balls. I wanted to beat the shit out of him I cant I don't want to hurt Ahsoka. It was her wedding day. WAIT WEDDING DAY OH FUCK! Lux came down and I looked at him angrily he didn't notice. He sat down next to Obi-Wan.

" So Lux how was…. Last night." Obi-Wan said. He was blushing. Lux was blushing.

" What do you mean?" Lux said. Aw hell no! he don't remember fuck him.

" You know what we mean!" I shouted. Lux was acting like oh shit im busted.

Ahsoka came down with a smile on her face. She sat next to me. There was some white stuff on the corner of her mouth. Wait WHITE STUFF! WTF! SHE GAVE LUX A BLOW JOB!

" Ugh… snips you gotta little something on your mouth." I said. Blushing. Ahsoka wiped it away.

" Well congrats you both." Obi-Wan said.

" For what?" Ahsoka said. Lux and I and Obi-Wan sighed. Obi-Wan made a O out of his fingers and used his pointer finger and sticked it in the hole. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

" Ugh! Oh my god! HOW DID U KNOW!" Ahsoka said. We all laughed.

" It was pretty obvious Snips." I said angrily. Ahsoka looked at me with her blue eyes. Damn it I couldn't resist those beautiful eyes.

" Master don't be mad." Ahsoka said. I sighed.

" Why wouldn't I…. your only 16!" I said. Ahsoka was very emotional everytime I would yell at her.

" Im sorry Snips." I said.

" Its alright Master." She said. She smiled. It was time for the big wedding. Me and Obi-Wan sat in the seats. Waiting for Ahsoka to come out. Lux stood their with a priest. They heard the song begin. Ahsoka walked down the isle. She was so beautiful. I love her so much. She did her vows and kissed Lux passionately. I hugged Ahsoka so tightly. Lux and Ahsoka went back Lux's quarters and slept.

3RD P.O.V

Ahsoka woke up and Lux was gone. That was weird Lux would always be there. She heard a knock on the door she came and answered it. It was Anakin he smiled at her.

" Hey Snips." Anakin said. Ahsoka smiled.

" Lux disappeared." Ahsoka said. She frowned. Anakin frowned.

" To where?" Anakin said. Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. Lux walked up.

" Lux where have you been!" Ahsoka yelled.

" I went to get you flowers." Lux said. Giving her roses. Ahsoka felt guilty.

" Sorry Lux." "Its ok Ahsoka"

Ahsoka whispered " Anakin tomorrow morning we r going to follow him to where he is ok?" Ahsoka whispered. Anakin nodded.

The next morning Lux was getting up and leaving he closed to door. Ahs0oka got up And followed him.

" Come on Master." Ahsoka said to Anakin and Obi-Wan. They followed him. He went into these curtains. They looked around for him. They went to the curtains and heard giggling.

" Oh baby." A girl said. Ahsoka opened the curtain and Ahsoka's face was in deep shock.

**CLIFTHANGER ISNT IT WELL TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT FOLLOW ME AND CHECK OUT MY LATEST STORIES. SEE YA PPL**


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking

~**Forbidden Love: Chapter 7 Shocking~**

Ahsoka gasped in horror. She saw Lux kissing another girl. Anakin and Obi-Wan came into the room and gasped in shock. Ahsoka's eyes were crying.

" How could you Lux!" Ahsoka screamed. Lux looked at her.

" Who's this?" The girl said.

" Im his wife." Ahsoka said.

" Im his girlfriend." The girl said.  
Ahsoka went over to Lux and kicked him in the nuts, and threw his on the wall and punched him. Anakin stood there and watched him suffer. Ahsoka ran out of the room crying. Anakin went after her. Ahsoka hopped into her speeder and flew to Mustafar. She got off the speeder and went to the nearest cliff. Anakin got out of his speeder and ran to her. She jumped off the cliff but Anakin used the force to pull her up. Anakin caught her and fell to the ground. Ahsoka was crying.

" Ahsoka what the hell is wrong with you!" Anakin yelled.

She cried into his chest. Anakin felt nothing but sympathy. Anakin embraced her and kissed her head. Ahsoka hugged him tightly. Obi-Wan ran up to them. Ahsoka ran over to Obi-Wan and hugged him.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V**

I was so mad at that sun of a bitch. I hugged Obi-Wan he hugged me back. My god I was so furious. And that night before the wedding! Oh my god that night I loved him but the next morning he betrayed me! I loved Anakin and Obi-Wan. They are my true family.

" Oh Obi-Wan why would he do this to me?" I asked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked at me.

" I don't know Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said. We flew back to Corasanr and found Master Mace and Master Yoda standing there and waiting for us. I walked up to Yoda.

" Padawan Tano I heard about your husband." Yoda said. I crunched my fists into balls. My eyes grew red. Yoda and Mace stared into her eyes in shock.

" I'm Sorry masters I just cant help it." I said. Tears coming out of my eyes. Mace nodded.

" Its fine Ahsoka. I understand." Mace said. I looked up fast.

" You do?" I asked. They all nodded. I walked up to my quarters. I felt nauseous and dizzy I was about to hurl. I ran to the toilet and vomited violently. I gasped. I never vomited that violently before. I got up and ran to the door and opened it. It was Master Yoda.

" Ahsoka a dream of you I had." Yoda said.

" What was it about Master Yoda?" I asked with confusion. He sighed and closed his eyes. He pointed his fingers at his forehead. I closed my eyes and put two fingers on his forehead. I gasped and saw bunch of images. I saw me with a big baby bump. Anakin kissed my forehead. I was giving birth to a child. My eyes closed slowly and I died at the child birth. I snatched my fingers away from his head.

" That is the vision I had." Yoda said. I was breathing heavily.

" Visions are not always right Master Yoda." I said.

" That's true it is. Maybe im just over reacting I am." Yoda said. I nodded and closed the door. I ran out of my room into the med bay. I got a pregnancy test and ran back to the room. I went into the bathroom and used it. I looked at it. My eyes grew with shock. It was pink I am pregnant. I ran to my bed and cried.

**2 DAYS LATER**

**Anakin Skywalker's P.O.V**

I haven't seen Ahsoka for 2 days. Shes been locked up in her room. I loved Ahsoka more than anything. I loved her for a very longtime. I have been denying these feelings. I went out of my quarters and ran into Obi-Wan.

" Sorry Master just heading to Ahsoka's room." I said. Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

"Yes. May I come im worried about Ahsoka." Obi-Wan asked. I nodded. We walked up to Ahsoka's quarters. I knocked on the door. No answer.

" Ahsoka it's me let me in." I said. I could hear sobbing. Worry grew inside me.

" Co- come i- in." Ahsoka said. We entered. Ahsoka was laying on the floor her face stroked with tears. Her eyes were red. Her eyes were purple instead of blue. Wait there purple. I ran to Ahsoka.

" Ahsoka!" I said. I ran to her and grabbed her and pulled her to my arms. She struggled out of me and ran to the bathroom and puked.

" Ahoska are you ok?" I asked. She wiped her mouth and nodded. She walked over to her bed. She sat on it. She cried into my chest. I hugged her tightly.

" Master I have something to tell you." She said. I was worried.

" Master Yoda had a vision of me being…. Pregnant." She said. My heart was pounding.

" Master Im pregnant." Ahsoka said. Oh my god shes pregnant. My heart was beating out of my chest. She got up and fainted. I catched her in my arms.

" Ahsoka." I said. I was crying. I held her to my chest. I stroked her lekku.


	8. Chapter 8:The Fetus Inside Her

**~ Chapter 8: The Fetus Inside Her~**

**Anakin Skywalker's P.O.V**

I catched Ahsoka in my arms. I couldn't believe she was pregnant. It wasn't her fault it was Lux's fault. That prick I just could crush him right now. I picked Ahsoka up and carried her to the Med bay. I laid her down on the table. She was breathing but she was still. I stroked her cheek. I left the room. Sitting on those chairs again waiting for an answer about my love. The doctor came out. I stood up.

" How is she?" I asked.

" She's fine. She is carrying a baby girl." The doctor said. I nodded and smiled. Obi-Wan was asleep on the chairs. I knew what to do to him.

" OBI-WAN WAKE UP!" I yelled. He screamed like a girl and fell to the floor. The whole hospital laughed. I laughed. Obi-Wan got up.

" Anakin you bitch." He said. We both laughed.

" Ahsoka is going to have a baby girl." I said. Obi-Wan smiled and pat my shoulder.

" She will be fine Anakin." Obi-Wan said. I smiled and nodded. I went into her room and sat next to her.

**Ahsoka Tano's P.O.V**

I saw my master sat next to me. I put my hand on his.

" Hey Snips." He said.

" Hey Skyguy." I said. I smiled.

" How are you feeling." He asked.

" Im fine. Well not with the pregnancy..I mean its going to be hard because its Lux's child." I said. I bit my lip.

" I understand Ahsoka." He said. My head shot up.

" You do?" I asked. He nodded.

" Yea Padme cheated on me." He said. I was shocked. He was in love with a senator. I couldn't blame him I mean shes very pretty.

" Oh." I said. We chuckled. I got out of the hospital. I went back to my quarters. I sat on my bed. Anakin wanted to sleep with me since I was pregnant. He wanted to keep me safe. I allowed it. I loved this man. He was the best thing ever. He came in and sat next to me.

" I love you Ahsoka Tano." He said. I jumped a little when he said my name.

" I love you too." I said. Their faces came closer and closer and our lips met. His lips were so soft and warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer. It was so romantic. He cuffed his hand to the back of my head. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned a little. I pulled away from the kiss.

He smiled at me. That was our first kiss. We slept into a deep deep sleep.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SPECIAL DELIVERY SO TUNE IN NEXT TIME AND IM GOING TO BE MAKING A FORBIDDEN LOVE BLOOPERS AND BECAUSE OF YOU ( CONTINUED) IT WAS ORGINALLY BY TheZombieExpert I asked him and he said I could continue it so BECAUSE OF YOU WILL BE CONTINUING SO BYE PPL**


	9. Chapter 9: Special Delivery

**~Chapter 9: Special Delivery~**

**Here is the chapter you have been all waiting for the special delivery. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES LIKE THE SHATTERED WINDOW, THE JEDI BALL, TORTURED BY PIRATES. **

**8 months later**

Ahsoka and Anakin awoke from Ahsoka's bed. Anakin looked at Ahsoka.

" Morning Snips." Anakin said. Ahsoka smiled.

" Morning Skyguy." Ahsoka said. Anakin kissed her. Ahsoka kissed him back. Ahsoka felt something wet drip down her leg. There was a pain in her stomach. She pulled away and screamed. Anakin looked at her in horror.

" Ahsoka whats wrong!" Anakin asked. Ahsoka screamed. Anakin saw what she meant. The baby was coming. He picked her up and carried her to the med bay. He laid her down. The doctor came in and spreads her legs. Anakin held her hand. She was sweating. She made her first push and she screamed. Anakin started crying hard. He couldn't bear watching her like this. Second push was worse. She let out another scream. Third push was the worst. She screamed louder. The baby came out it was a girl.

"It's a girl." They said. Anakin smiled at Ahsoka. Ahsoka cried and smiled. They brought the child to her. She giggled at the sight of Ahsoka. Ahsoka took her in her arms. She had Lux's skin. She had brown curly hair. She had no lekku. She had Ahsoka's blue eyes. Ahsoka smiled at her. Anakin smiled at them both.

" Natalie." Ahsoka said. Anakin loved that name.

" I love it." Anakin said. Natalie looked at Anakin and giggled.

" I know im not her father but I will love you and her forever." Anakin said. Ahsoks smiled. Anakin pulled out a ring.

"Will you marry me?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka was so excited she loved this man now and forever. Ahsoka nodded. They kissed until Lux came in. Anakin looked at Lux. Anakin was disgusted by Lux. Ahsoka was angry and pissed off that Lux was here. Lux looked at the child that looked just like himself.

" Get away from my daughter." Ahsoka said cautiously Lux stopped dead on his tracks. Anakin looked at Lux. Lux kept walking toward him. Anakin blocked Ahsoka and Natalie.

" Don't even dare." Anakin said.

" I have a right to see my kid." Lux said. Anakin unblocked Ahsoka and Lux came walking towards them. He looked at Natalie and smiled.

" Shes beautiful." Lux said. Ahsoka nodded. Lux but his lip. Lux reached out for Natalie. He felt her smooth soft skin. Lux handed her back to Ahsoka. Lux left without another word. Anakin turned to Ahsoka.

**1 DAY LATER**

Ahsoka was out of the hospital. Ahsoka, Anakin and Natalie flew back to Anakin's private house in Naboo. Natalie giggled when they walked through the doorway. They walked into Natalie's room. It was pink and filled with toys. They put Natalie in the crib. Anakin got down on one knee.

" Will you marry me?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka started crying.

" Yes!" Ashoka said. Anakin put the ring on her finger.

**THE END I WILL MAKE ANOTHER SEQUEAL TO THIS STORY FORBIDDEN LOVE 2. I WILL MAKE 3 MORE STORIES OUR SECRET, Death and Love and A sequel to TheZombieExpert story Because Of You Part 2 READ BECAUSE OF YOU BY THEZOMBIEXPERT.**


End file.
